Revenge is Sweet
by midnightgalaxy123
Summary: All villians have joined together to destroy Young Justice to get to their mentors.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>Good we are all here.<p>

The Joker looked around at his fellow villians and followed his words with a signature cackle.

Now let us take attendence.

Mirror Master...HERE

Livewire...HERE

Black Manta...HERE

Count Vertigo...HERE

and last but not least HAHAHA

Human Flame...Here

And of course I'm here which makes this meeting better!

We all know why we are here...to destroy the Justice League

The way to do it is to kill what is close to them

THE YOUNG JUSTICE

Mirror Master you take Kid Flash

Livewire you take Superboy good luck with that one

Black Manta you take Aqualad

Count Vertigo you take Aremtis

Human Flame you take Megan

And of course I'll take bird-boy

Make sure to torture them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind with your reviews I'm new at this<strong>

**Sorry my Joker isn't very good, I just couldn't get him right**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Robin moment**

* * *

><p>Robin looked around at his somber team and remembered the news that had just aired<p>

Flashback

_We interupt this show to alert that the Joker, Mirror Master, Count Vertigo, Black Manta, Livewire, and Human Flame have escaped jail. Please be on alert and call the police if you see any of them!_

End Flashback

All out mentors greatest foes have escaped, this has to be planned.

He shivered remembering the Joker's mad grin while swinging crowbars at his face.

Recognized Batman

Robin turned around to notice that his father was walking in with a letter and a look of pure hatred.

KF jumped up and asked Has anyone seen them yet.

Everybody knew who _them_ were

Batman stood without talking but soon he opened the letter and started to read it.

Batsy,

All my friends and I have teamed up to destroy the Young Justice. The most fun will be the boy blunder.

See you soon.

Uncle J

Everyone in the room was silent.

Robin gulped and ran to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh Oh is Robin okay?**

* * *

><p>Everybody watched Robin with shock run to his room.<p>

Batman stood up and told everybody "Your mentors are going to be here in a minute"

With that he turned around and half ran half walked to Robin's room.

Robin looked when he noticed he wasn't alone anymore. When he saw Batman he took off his mask and asked "Why is it always me?"

Batman took off his own cowl and whispered "I wish I knew Dick."

"Do you know when this all starts" he whispered to his father.

Batman stood up and walked over to Dick and put his hand on his shoulder "Soon but before then you are not leaving this mountain or my sight."

"WHAT" Dick screamed!

Everybody in the other room jumped and ran over to Robin's room to see if he was okay.

They were stunned to see that neither had their masks on and they easily saw that Batman was Bruce Wayne and Robin was Richard Grayson!

But that was not what they noticed they looked again and saw Robin had tears in his eyes and Batman was showing emotion.

Batman looked up and said "Well, since you are here please put the mountain in lockdown while I restrain Robin."

The team ran to do what Batman said and Batman started to drag Robin to the lockdown room.

* * *

><p><strong>I need ideas how do you think Robin should escape the mountain<strong>

**Also where should he meet the Joker**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't want to update today but I got some great ideas so I decided what the heck!**

**Thanks AmaraRae**

**Oh and it's Robins point of view**

* * *

><p>"Stay here and don't make me regret leaving you here" Batman hissed at me. "Fine" I snapped.<p>

After I agreed Batman left me alone in the room. Now I have to get out of here I thought but how Batman created this room to keep me under lock and key.

In anger I looked up and noticed a vent for little me to climb through, I'm not that crazy am I , yep I am.

While looking behind to make sure no one was coming, I took out my grappling hook and shot it into the wall.

Finally when I got up to the ceiling I took out my handy dandy screwdriver and started taking apart the vent.

CLANG oops that was loud "Hey what was that" I heard my teammates yell. Oh crap I gotta go. So I crawled into the vent and brought up the map of the mountain on my computer glove.

Right when I crawled in the vent I heard the door crash down and heard the familer growl of Batman.

"Where is he" I heard KF yell that was when Batman noticed the vent. "I don't know but I know how he escaped."

"Robin just get out now and you won't be in trouble." begged Batman.

Yeah right I thought to myself, I slowly started to crawl through the vent. My first step rewarded me with a large CREAK.

I noticed that below me everybody had become quiet. Right at that moment a batarang hit the vent and made it explode which made me fall right into Batman's arms.

I looked up and almost looked right back down, Batglares can do that.

"Robin tell me why we were climbing around in a vent" Batman growled.

"To go against the Joker he's endangering innocent people I needed to put a end to it!"

"Can't you understand that I'm trying to protect you from the Joker." whispered Batman

I stopped explaining knowing that I wasn't going to get my way.

"Kid Flash, watch Robin when I go to get some tools to fix the door" ordered Batman. With that he swept out of the room.

I decided to try my hand at talking myself out of the door.

"KF please you understand why I need to do this, please help me out of here." I begged.

KF looked at me with a face full of smugness, "Of course I'm helping you." With that he lifted me up and ran for the door with a laugh.

When we got to Gotham he wished me luck and left.

I swear I heard Batman's angry yell from the mountain where I was standing. Poor KF.

I started running to the batcave to restock my belt.

Before I even started, I heard a laugh that I never want to hear again.

I slowly turned around and saw my worst nightmare.

"Hello boy blunder!" laughed Joker.

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH<strong>

**Robins in hot water without his belt.**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap: Robin has just got to Gotham and runs into Joker right away.**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>Right when I heard that laugh, I was repeating words in my head that would of made anyone's grandmother roll around in her grave.<p>

"Looke here a birdie with no bat to protect him and also no toys." snorted Joker.

I gulped and studied my surroundings, I knew a fight was brewing.

"I brought you a present bird-boy, come on take a peek" snarled Joker.

"I'm not that dumb Joker" as soon as I said that, Harley appeared out of nowhere and pushed me into the gift. I tried to jump out but all of a sudden my eyes became heavy and I fell unconsios.

The last thing I heard was "He really liked the gift didn't he pudding!"

Back at the mountain: KF POV

"Where is HE!" snarled Batman.

I swear I'm going to wet myself but for now I have to answer Batman. Oh the horrers!

"Well ummm he kinda went...after the Joker." I whispered.

"WHAT, I thought I trusted you to restrain him in the lock down room." yelled Batman.

Right when I was about to answer the computer announced that there was a new message for Batman. The Dark Knight walked over and clicked the open button.

I noticed there was a man standing by a large gift box with blood over it. The man had red hair mixed with a little gray and he had a police badge.

"What is it Gordon?" snapped Batman. Man, he is in a bad mood, no thanks to me.

"The Joker has struck Gotham again." whispered Gordon.

"Can't you handle it for a bit, I have some things to finish first." answered Batman.

"That's just it, the joker left a thank you note for his birthday gift." retorted Gordon.

Gordon opened a bright purple enevolope and started reading from it

Hiya Batsy,

Thank you so much for my present. He is such a boy wonder. Don't worry he won't bother you again but if you want to come say goodbye, head on over to a clown's playground.

Love

Uncle J

The room was as silent as a movie theater when a movie had just started. Batman yowled with anger and worry. Gordon and I watched him bend over with pain. I heard him whisper, "He is going to kill my little boy."

Robin's POV

I groaned in pain, where was I. I looked around and gasped in shocked. No, we can't be here, I told myself I would never come back.

"Brings back good memories doesn't it bird-boy." laughed Joker, "I hope we can make more."

And then he pulled out a gun and a crowbar.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are so dumb not to know where they are, they are at the circus.<strong>

**Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who's back! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been overloading me with homework. I just saw the Avengers yesterday! BEST MOVIE EVER!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Robin's POV:<p>

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, this is going to be so much fun Boy Blunder!" cackled Joker. I tried to escape but there was no way I could get out without some of my gadgets. Suddenly, pain clouded my brain. Harley had just kicked me in the head very very hard. "Mr. J shall we get started?" I heard Harley say in her whiny annoying voice. "Why of course!"

The next 5 minutes were living hell to me. Each swing of the crowbar made me feel pain everywhere. After a couple swings, a huge CRACK went through the room and I screamed in pain. I haven't felt that much pain since Two Face tortured me. I tried to not listen to the Joker but his laugh wouldn't get out of my head.

I looked down at my legs and noticed that they were twisted a way they shouldn't be twisted. Those will take forever to heal but hopefully I live long enough to see them healed. I noticed that Joker was leaving my chest completely healed but I had a bad feeling why.

Joker stood up slowly and moved in front of me. I slowly looked up and noticed a gun pointed straight at me. With one last smirk, Joker took aim and shot me in the chest. I looked up with pain and saw Harley pointing a camera at me and mouthing THE END.

KF's POV:

I looked at everybody's shocked faces. A few minutes ago, a video of Robin was sent to us. Batman wanted to watch it by himself but Superman somehow convinced him to watch it with all of us. After seeing the youngest member of our team being beat up, some of us probably can't believe what we had just seen.

After it was finished, Batman had stood up and left the room very quickly. None of us tried to stop him because we knew he needed time to himself. Slowly I stood up, with that one movement everybody looked up. Flash looked up to check my expression but I shook my head and ran out of the mountain.

Standing near the water, I watched my reflection trying to notice anything different but nothing. Suddenly, I noticed something strange. Usually when you are looking at your reflection in the water, it wavers but this one is perfectly stable...almost like a mirror. With horror, I turned around and saw Mirror Master.

Suddenly, pain shot through my body. The mirror in the water had crashed into my body. Slowly, I started to black out. Last thing I heard was, "Two down."

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW I'M BEGGING!<p>

Poor KF and Robin


End file.
